


Mangiatrice di uomini

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:31:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9815897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Tutti in città sempre definito Atobe una vera mangiatrice di uomini, di quelle che desideravano una sola cosa: il sesso.Non erano delle dicerie campate all’aria.Quella ragazza era sempre circondata da uomini e ragazzi che cambiano ogni volta: solo quel mese era stata vista uscire con ben dodici tipi diversi.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Prince of tennis  
> Prompt: Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu mangiatrice di uomini  
> Parole: 462 Word

Tutti in città sempre definito Atobe una vera mangiatrice di uomini, di quelle che desideravano una sola cosa: il sesso.  
Non erano delle dicerie campate all’aria.  
Quella ragazza era sempre circondata da uomini e ragazzi che cambiano ogni volta: solo quel mese era stata vista uscire con ben dodici tipi diversi.

Tezuka aveva appena avuto conferma di quei pettegolezzi, trovandosi disteso sotto quella formosa ragazza che con una mano cercava di stimolarlo.   
«Eh, vedo che qui sta reagendo molto bene» disse sorridendo con una voce melodiosa, soffice e con una venatura terribilmente sensuale che di certo non lo aiutava.  
Atobe ci sapeva fare meglio di quanto avesse mai immaginato, d’altronde era famosa per questo, no?   
Il ragazzo doveva ammetterlo aveva sempre: aveva sempre avuto un debole per quella ragazza. Aveva perso il conto di quante volte si fosse ritrovato a masturbarsi immaginando di essere al posto di quegli uomini.  
In un piccolo angolo del suo cuore, la cosa che gli stava facendo non è che gli dispiacesse poi tanto però il suo comportamento lo trovava scorretto perché lui la desiderava davvero, ma per lui quella sera sarebbe stato solo “Uno dei tanti” e la cosa non gli stata bene.  
Avrebbe voluto resisterle, ma comunque l’attrazione che provava per era forte e gli impediva di ribellarsi.  
Mise una mano sopra il seno da una forma perfetta che non aveva fatto altro che stuzzicare le sue intime fantasie da quando l’aveva conosciuto. Era più morbido di quanto avesse immaginato, non aveva mai poggiato i suoi palmi di così soffice e delicato.  
Avvicinò la sua lingua a quel seno e resistere alla tentazione di leccarlo era impossibile, d’altronde aveva da sempre desiderato poterlo assaggiare.  
«Può bastare» disse poggiando una mano sul petto di Tezuka, che non poté, non distestendersi sotto di essa. «è ora di divertirci.»  
Quel gesto fece tornare alla realtà il giovane tennista: Atobe non voleva null’altro che non il suo corpo.  
Era da anni che attendeva quel giorno e non riuscì a resistere alla coetanea nonostante non volesse essere un giocattolo per lei.  
Atobe si sedette sull’erezione incominciando a muovere i fianchi con un ritmo serrato che stava facendo perdere completamente la testa al coetaneo. Si vedeva quanto fosse esperta: ci sapeva davvero fare!  
Il giovane non sapeva dire se la cosa lo rendesse triste o felice, era così diviso da non aver la minima idea di cosa stesse davvero provando.  
«È divertente, vero Tezuka?» domandò continuando a muovere i fianchi sul coetaneo.  
«Sì» rispose un po’ a malincuore, «davvero divertente…»  
Sapeva che quello fra loro sarebbe finito a breve: quella ragazza lo avrebbe gettato come aveva fatto con i suoi partner e Tezuka dentro di lui siero di non raggiungere mai l’orgasmo e di poter stare all’interno di Atobe per l’eternità.

 


End file.
